monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginormica
|film= Monsters vs. Aliens |short= "B.O.B.'s Revenge |specials= Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space |game= Monsters vs. Aliens }} Ginormica (real name Susan Murphy) is the main protagonist of the ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' franchise. She is a young woman from Modesto, California. She was hit by a meteor filled with quantonium, which caused her to grow to 49 feet 11 inches tall on her wedding day, and was captured in 2008. The exact feats of how much she can lift is unknown, but is seen in the movie lifting up the top half of the hand of the massive alien robot for a long period of time also whilst placing her foot infront of a sliding car at the edge of the broken bridge to stop it from falling in the river. She is also seen breaking the impenetrable force field that was holding her captive in the Gallaxhar's Spaceship and also breaking many walls in a charging force. One could think of her as invincible because of being almost resistant to any physical or energy attack, but that is not proven in the movie, except from being hit by the massive meteorite and the ball of quantonium, making her still fit to stand up! She can enchance her size in the TV series and she wears her hair in a ponytail in the TV series too. She also used to have brown hair before her mutation. Appearance Susan has peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and platinum white hair (color caused by her mutation). Her lips are red. She is normally seen wearing a sleak, blue-gray jumpsuit with orange-colored stripes along the sides and orange pockets. She has two arms and two legs as well as a pair of breasts (which B.O.B. refers to as "boobies" in the film). She also has eyelashes, white eyebrows, and buttocks, which are large enough to clog a wormhole (as proven in the episode "The Wormhole Has Turned"). Biography At first, Susan is reluctant to accept her status as a monster and desperately wishes to return to her old life, thus spending much of her first three weeks in captivity attempting to reverse the mutation caused by the quantonium and become normal again (through several experiments conducted by Dr. Cockroach). However, after she and the other monsters defeat Gallaxhar's robot probe and Derek breaks up with her shortly afterwards, she realizes that her life has been greatly improved by becoming a monster and fully embraces her new lifestyle. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, in addition to her height, she also possesses incredible strength and a high resistance to atomic and nuclear forces which helps her destroy Gallaxhar 's weapons. She was in love with a weatherman named Derek Dietl, but when she grew tall he said it was over, saying that he could not be married to somebody who could overshadow his career. After seeing him as the narcissist he is, she humiliates him during his interview with her. Behind the scenes Ginormica is a parody of the protagonist in Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (Ginormica is 49-feet-11-inches tall). She was inspired by Nancy Archer. After an alien encounter, a wealthy heiress grew to be 50 feet tall and sought revenge on her cheating husband. References to the Amazing Colossal Man Regards her character. Ginormica is voiced by Reese Witherspoon, to whom she bears some resemblence. Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) In the TV series, Ginormica is voiced by Riki Lindhome, and she gained a new ability; she has the power to change her size from giant to normal. It is also confirmed that she's the main leader of the monster group. Gallery File:character_large_332x363_susan.jpg File:Ginormica promotional poster.png|Promotional poster File:GinoGas.jpg|Sample art of Ginormica File:Gino4.jpg File:Ginormica and Reese Witherspoon.png|Ginormica with her voice actress, Reese Witherspoon. Ginormica.JPG File:Ginormica.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-12h02m39s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-11h29m50s38.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters